


Fang Love Story

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Boys In Love, Brother Complex, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: Ketika itu sedang libur pergantian tahun ajaran. Aku yang akan beranjak memasuki kelas 3 sekolah rendah, bertemu dengan sosok itu. Anak lelaki seusiaku berambut hitam legam dengan sedikit highlight berwarna putih di bagian poni kanan atau memang sudah beruban di usia semuda itu?





	1. Chapter 1

Kisahku ini memang penuh keanehan, perjuangan, tapi juga sangat membahagiakan. Kisah cinta memang seperti itu. Aku rela dibuang oleh satu-satunya keluargaku seandainya ia tidak setuju dengan pilihanku. Pilihanku menjadi pecinta sesama jenis. Aku tak tahu pasti sejak kapan aku tertarik pada sosok orang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama denganku. Aku tidak membenci lawan jenisku, hanya tidak tertarik saja. Buktinya aku cukup banyak berteman dengan lawan jenisku. Namun, ketika mereka menaruh harapan padaku, aku terpaksa tegas menolak dan mengungkapkan kemenyimpanganku. Mereka semua awalnya menjauhiku, tetapi perlahan mereka kembali mendekatiku dengan pasangannya atau pun menjadikanku tempat curhat. Setidaknya aku masih punya teman. 

Aku memang menyukai sesama jenisku. Namun, aku tak pernah memaksa mereka yang aku sukai untuk menjadi sama denganku. Memandang dan mengenalnya sedikit lebih dekat saja sudah cukup. Toh, mungkin saja ketika dewasa nanti perasaan suka pada sesama jenisku bisa berubah. Berarti aku masih belum memiliki pasangan? Ya, belum. Tapi, aku punya sosok yang sejak dulu hingga saat ini tak pernah lepas dari benakku.

Aku dan sosok itu hanya bertemu satu kali. Ketika itu sedang libur pergantian tahun ajaran. Aku yang akan beranjak memasuki kelas 3 sekolah rendah, bertemu dengan sosok itu. Anak lelaki seusiaku berambut hitam legam dengan sedikit highlight berwarna putih di bagian poni kanan atau memang sudah beruban di usia semuda itu? Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya ketika sedang membeli kebutuhan berkemah kakakku di minimarket. Kami bertabrakan dan sempat salah mengambil keranjang belanja akibat barang yang kami beli hampir sama persis. Ia menunduk meminta maaf padaku, aku pun ikut menunduk meminta maaf padanya. Lalu kami saling tertawa dan menukarkan keranjang belanja kami. Tawanya itu membuat jantungku saat itu berdetak seperti ketika aku selesai bermain basket. Wajahku pun juga memanas. Inilah yang membuatku menyadari sisi menyimpangku, tapi aku tak menyesal melihatnya.

Aku memang belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi hingga saat ini, tapi anehnya perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah. Tak pernah sekalipun. Aku memang sedikit lupa dengan wajahnya, warna kulitnya, dan posturnya. Apalagi mungkin saja posturnya sudah berubah sekarang. Aku saja sudah mau sekolah menengah kalau memang dia seumurku, setidaknya posturnya sudah sepertiku.

"Fang! Cepat basuhnya! Aku sudah mau berangkat!"

"I, iya abang! Aku sedang pakai seragam kok!”

Inilah awal mula kisah cintaku yang penuh keanehan.

~…~…~…~

Minggu ini adalah minggu ujian masuk sekolah menengah, aku dan ratusan atau mungkin ribuan calon siswa bersaing untuk masuk ke sekolah menengah ini. Kebetulan aku mendapat jadwal ujian di hari ketiga. Aku turun dari kendaraan abangku yang terlihat buru-buru. Abangku ini sudah kuliah dan ada kuliah pagi, sehingga wajar terlihat terburu-buru. Aku memandang gedung sekolahku, beberapa guru dan senior-senior dari persatuan pelajar membimbing para calon siswa sepertiku. Aku mengeluarkan nomor ujianku dan memperlihatkannya pada seorang senior. Senior itu memanggil seorang senior lagi yang segera membawaku menuju ruang kelas yang menjadi ruang ujianku.

Aku memandang ke dalam ruangan ujianku, masih sangat sepi jika dibandingkan dengan kelas lainnya. Aku hanya melihat dua orang anak perempuan dan dua anak laki-laki. Seorang perempuan melayu, seorang perempuan tionghoa, seorang lelaki india, dan seorang lelaki melayu. Melihat lelaki melayu itu membuatku sempat mengingat seseorang, tapi siapa? Ia mengenakan topi berwarna hitam yang lidahnya terjulur ke belakang, bentuk topi itu sedikit mirip dengan punggung dan mulut suatu jenis dinosaurus. Poninya yang sedikit terlihat berwarna hitam dan terawat dengan baik.

Aku tersentak begitu melihat jam dinding yang ada di atas papan tulis. Waktu yang seharusnya aku gunakan untuk belajar terbuang percuma untuk mengamati pemuda di depanku. Ke sampingkan soal pemuda di depan! Konsentrasi Fang! Kau bisa dibantai abang jika sampai tidak lulus.

Setelah ujian pertama berakhir dan aku keluar kelas untuk makan siang, aku baru menyadari jika lelaki india serta kedua perempuan yang sekelas ujianku ternyata bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku, setidaknya seragam kami sama jika dibandingkan dengan seragam anak sekelasku yang lain. Juga, kalau diperhatikan seragam anak lelaki melayu bertopi terbalik itu mengenakan seragam yang lain dari pada yang lain. Terlihat lebih 'wah', err, maksudnya terlihat lebih berkelas. Mungkin dulu dia bersekolah di sekolah elit, tapi apa di desa ini ada sekolah yang elit? Ah, kampus saja ada di desa ini tapi memang ada di dekat perbatasan kota, mungkin sekolahnya juga di perbatasan dekat kota.

Aku lebih suka menyendiri ketika makan siang. Bukan apa-apa, tapi aku memang tidak suka makan bersama-sama. Lagipun, aku harus belajar untuk ujian kedua, ujian matematik. Seseorang berdiri di depanku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang lelaki melayu yang tadi sekelasku. Dengan malu-malu ia meminta tempat duduk di depanku. Satu mungkin tak masalah, sehingga aku mempersilahkannya untuk memilikinya. Kami makan dalam diam, aku tak begitu tertarik menjalin percakapan dengannya dan sepertinya dia pun serupa. Aku selesai makan lebih dahulu dan bersiap meninggalkannya. Tapi, aku urungkan niatku ketika memandang wajahnya yang terlihat serius mengamati buku seraya memakan makan siangnya.

“Serius sekali.” Tanpa sadar aku berucap. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanku. Aku sedikit salah tingkah dan segera menggenggam tas selempangku.

“Soalnya aku harus lulus ujian ini seperti abangku.” Ucapnya membalasku. Ternyata dia punya kakak, mungkin kakaknya ada di sekolah ini atau mungkin diancam kakaknya sepertiku.

“Oh, kalau begitu selamat berjuang. Aku kembali duluan.” Ucapku lalu berdiri dan membawa piring bekasku. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Senyuman itu..., rasanya mirip dengan senyuman bertahun-tahun lalu. Jantungku mulai berdebar ketika berjalan menuju tempat piring-piring bekas akan dicuci. Wajahku mulai memanas. Gawat, aku mulai tertarik pada pemuda itu. Oh, Tuhanku..., terima kasih atas cobaan yang kau berikan pada saat aku akan melaksanakan ujian matematik.

~...~...~...~

“AKU LULUS!” pekikku ketika sebuah surat keputusan sekolah datang. Abangku terlihat tidak percaya dan langsung mengambil surat itu dari tanganku. Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, jadi aku rasa wajar dengan senyum kecil yang muncul di wajah abangku.

“Ini baru adikku.”

“Abang tidak pergi kerja?” tanyaku ketika melihat abangku kembali memasuki akan memasuki kamarnya. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum masuk dengan cepat dan menutup pintunya. Aku mengerutkan keningku dan sesaat kemudian abangku keluar dari kamarnya, dengan rambut rapi dan jaket berwarna biru gelap. Ia berlari menuju garasi, aku pun ikut menuju ke tempat itu.

“Kalau kau tidak bilang, aku pasti akan kehilangan kerja sambilanku. Dah Fang, tolong beri makan Lahap juga ok?!” ucap abangku di sela-sela suara mesin motor.

“Pasti, bang. Abang juga hati-hati.” Ucapku. Abangku segera mengeluarkan motor dari garasi lalu tanpa babibu lagi langsung tancap gas menuju tempat kerjanya. Aku menghela nafas dan menutup pintu garasi lalu kembali ke ruang utama dan duduk di sofa sederhana milik peninggalan orang tua kami. Lahap, anjing peliharaan Abangku, datang menghampiriku seraya mendorong piring makannya.

“Abang belum memberimu sarapan? Astaga, aku pikir untuk makan siang dan makan sore saja.” Ucapku pada anjing mungil itu. Meski mungil, anjing peliharaan abang ini termasuk banyak makan. Pantas jika abangku menamainya Lahap.

Sembari menunggu anjing peliharaan abangku selesai makan, aku mulai merasa bosan. Biasanya, saat ini aku sedang belajar di kelas atau bermain basket dengan teman-temanku. Tapi..., kini suasananya lain. Kegiatan kami sebagai siswa sekolah rendah sudah berakhir beberapa bulan lalu, sementara tahun ajaran baru di sekolah menengah belum di mulai. Teman-temanku semasa sekolah rendah memutuskan untuk merantau sedari sekarang di kota besar, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah di kota. Kalau aku tak terbentur biaya, mungkin aku dan abangku juga akan melanjutkan pendidikan dan kehidupan di sana.

“Hei Lahap..., kau mau jalan-jalan?” tanyaku pada Lahap yang terlihat sudah puas menyantap akan paginya. Anjing itu segera bangun dari posisi malasnya, ia segera berlari dan kembali dengan sebuah tali jalan-jalan. “Kau ‘sangat’ mau jalan-jalan rupanya.”

Setelah memastikan pintu rumah terkunci. Aku segera mengajak anjing abangku itu untuk berkeliling. Matahari tertutup oleh awan tipis yang terlihat lembut, angin pun berhembus lembut. Hari yang sangat pas untuk berjalan-jalan menurutku. Aku duduk di bangku salah satu kedai koko terbaik yang ada di desaku. Kedai koko milik Tok Aba ini adalah salah satu kedai koko dengan rasa legendaris yang sangat diminati. Tok Aba seperti sudah hapal dengan kedatanganku yang kadang hanya duduk untuk melepas lelah. Ia sedikit tahu keadaan ekonomi keluargaku yang cukup nyaris tak tercukupi.

Dan aku kembali melihat sosok pemuda melayu itu. Ia mengenakan topi dengan model dinosaurus yang sama, hanya saja kali ini berwarna biru gelap yang mendominasi, aksen setengah lingkaran berwarna putih, dan sedikit jingga. Juga, kali ini ia memasangkan lidah topinya tepat di samping kanannya. Senyumnya lebih ceria dari terakhir aku melihatnya di ruang ujian. Mungkin ia juga menerima surat keputusan lulus sepertiku. Ia memakai celemek khusus kedai Tok Aba yang berwarna biru gelap senada topinya. Sepertinya ia bekerja sambilan di kedai Tok Aba.

Tunggu, bukannya waktu itu Tok Aba tidak mau mempekerjakan pekerja sambilan dibawah umur sepertiku? Lalu kenapa pemuda melayu itu di perbolehkan bekerja di kedai itu. Aku mengepalkan tanganku sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan berbeda yang aku terima.

“Atok, istirahat makan siang aku boleh coba telepon video bapak dan ibu?”

“Heleh, kau baru tinggal seminggu sudah kangen dengan orang tuamu. Cucu atok ini masih belum mandiri rupanya.”

“Alah, Tok. Rindu pun tak boleh?”

“Yelah..., telepon bapak dan ibu kau, tapi jangan lupakan kakak dan adik-adik kau pun, ajak mereka ikut video call.”

“Pastilah! Hnngh! Atok memang terbaik!”

Cucu? Pantaslah dia mengizinkan pemuda melayu itu untuk membantunya. Beruntunglah aku tak segera pulang atau pun melabrak kakek itu. Kalau sampai opsi kedua yang terjadi, aku bisa malu berat. Aku menghela nafasku dan menarik sedikit Lahap yang mulai terlelap akibat udara yang nyaman hari ini. Sebaiknya aku pulang dan bermain video game.


	2. Chapter 2

Hari pertama masuk sekolah menengah. Seragam oke. Buku pelajaran ok. Tampang cakep ok. Aku memang menyukai sesama jenisku, tapi bukan berarti aku tak ingin populer dikalangan para wanita. Aku selalu merawat wajahku, meski dengan peralatan seadanya, untuk mempertahankan popularitasku. Darah keluarga yang menyukai kepopuleran tetap mengalir dalam diriku. Aku memang tak pernah melihat abang menggandeng perempuan sih, tapi aku tahu abangku cukup populer di kampus dan tempat kerja sambilannya.

“Sampai kapan mau liat cermin? Sudah tampan dan pasti populer! Ambil sarapanmu, aku tunggu sepuluh menit lagi di depan pintu.”

“Sepuluh menit..., uh..., baik abang.” Ucapku menuruti perintah abangku. Abangku memang satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa, sejak aku mulai dapat mengingat pun aku hanya ingat kalau aku diurus olehnya. Aku hanya melihat bisa melihat rupa bapak dan ibu aku dari lembaran foto saja, karena kata abangku hanya aku yang selamat dari kecelakaan tunggal mobil yang bapak dan ibu aku naiki. Tepat sepuluh menit aku sudah berada di luar rumah dan mengunci pintu. Roti goreng yang abang buat, aku gigit di mulutku. Aku menaiki motor abangku seraya mengunyah sarapanku.

“Huh, berangkat sambil makan.”

“Abang cuma memberi waktu sepuluh menit sih.”

“Bekal sudah di bawa?”

“Sudah.”

“Bagus.”

Aku menunduk ketika abang mulai melajukan motornya. Percakapan kami selalu saja terhenti seperti itu. Meski sudah 13 tahun bersama, tapi aku belum begitu mengenal abangku. Mungkin juga abang tidak begitu mengenalku. Sedikit keuntungan karena aku jadi bisa merahasiakan status seksualku yang menyimpang. Tapi, terkadang aku iri dengan teman-temanku yang cukup akrab dengan kakak atau adiknya. Aku mengunyah makananku dengan sangat lambat.

“Sudah sampai.”

“Ah, iya.” Ucapku lalu turun dari motor abangku. Aku memandang wajah abang. “Abang hati-hati ke kampusnya.”

“Ya.” Motor itu pun melaju meninggalkanku. Aku menghela nafasku lalu berjalan menuju gedung sekolahku.

~...~...~...~

Nomor loker pribadiku 134, entah kenapa sedikit sesuai dengan tanggal lahirku yang jatuh pada 13 April (4). Aku memandang loker di sampingku, nomor 133 masih tertempel nama yang menunjukkan bahwa sang pemilik belum mendatangi lokernya. Kalau dilihat baik-baik sejak nomor 130 hingga 133 memang belum ada yang mendatangi lokernya. Atau memang sengaja dibiarkan tertempel begitu saja, bisa saja.

Setelah memastikan kunci lokerku cocok dengan lokerku juga tidak ada kerusakan, aku segera meletakan beberapa buku yang aku bawa ke dalamnya. Tak lupa cemin yang langsung aku pasang di bagian dalam pintu lokerku. Aku tetap harus tampan agar populer. Setelah menata lokerku aku segera menutup dan menguncinya lalu menyimpan kuncinya di sudut terdalam tasku. Sedikit penasaran aku segera melihat nama-nama yang tertera di pintu loker di sampingku.

133 Boboiboy Ice. 132 Boboiboy Gempa. 131 Boboiboy Taufan. 130 Boboiboy Halilintar. Kenapa semua nama depannya sama-sama Boboiboy? Suatu kebetulan yang aneh, nama mereka pun aneh sebenarnya. Aku menghela nafas dan mencoba tidak mempedulikannya. Aku harus segera mencari dan masuk ke kelas baruku.

Kelas 1-Mawar. Mawar adalah bunga yang populer, semoga saja aku akan sama populernya dengan mawar di kelas ini. Aku segera masuk ke kelas itu. Entah bagaimana aku bertemu lagi dengan sosok pemuda melayu yang ada di kelas ujianku dan juga di kedai Tok Aba. Topi dinosaurusnya masih seperti yang terakhir aku lihat di kedai Tok Aba, cara pemakaiannya pun juga sama. Selain dia, pemuda india yang dulu sekelas dengan kami di ujian pun ada di sana. Kelas dibuka dengan pengenalan diri serta pemilihan ketua dan wakil ketua kelas. Nama pemuda melayu tersebut bernama Boboiboy Taufan, dia tiba-tiba saja didaulat menjadi ketua kelas bersama diriku yang menjadi wakilnya. Ah, sepertinya kehidupan sekolah menengahku akan sedikit sibuk.

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, aku segera berjalan menuju lokerku dan melihat Boboiboy Taufan juga membuka lokernya. Setidaknya begitu pikirku sebelum menyadari topi dinosaurus itu berwarna biru agak muda tanpa aksen putih dan lainnya. Lidah topinya pun di arahkan ke depan dan sedikit menunduk, juga loker yang ia buka tersebut ternyata berada tepat di sampingku. Lagipula, aku baru sadar jika tadi Taufan masih berkoordinasi dengan wali kelas kami di kelas. Aku meneguk liurku dan berjalan menuju lokerku lalu membukanya.

Aku mengambil kotak makanku di loker lalu menutup pintu lokerku. Boboiboy Ice, jika dilihat dari nama di pintu loker yang sebelumnya sempat aku baca, terlihat sedang menata barang-barangnya. Beberapa foto tertempel di pintu bagian dalam loker itu, salah satunya adalah foto yang aku yakini itu Boboiboy Taufan. Aku memijat kening di antara mataku. Sepertinya aku mengalami stress karena diberi beban sebagai wakil ketua kelas hingga menganggap seluruh orang yang aku temui adalah Boboiboy Taufan. Dan mungkin karena aku sudah tertarik padanya sejak pandangan pertama. Mungkin.

~...~...~...~

“Taufan, aku pamit duluan, ya. Aku mau mendaftar klub Basket.” Ucapku pada Taufan, dia ingin aku memanggilnya seperti itu.

“Ho..., klub Basket? Baiklah. Lagipun tinggal bikin jadwal bersih-bersih kelas, aku bisa sendiri, kok.”

“Maaf, ya ketua.” Ucapku lalu menyelempangkan tas dibahuku.

Aku agak berlari menuju lapangan basket di mana kerumunan siswa berkumpul untuk mendaftar jadi anggota klub basket. Aku sepertinya kalah cepat karena tugas pertamaku sebagai wakil ketua. Aku memandang kertas yang dibagikan oleh para senior klub. Ada beberapa siswa yang terlihat was-was setelah membacanya. Heh, sudah kuduga, ada seleksi masuknya ternyata. Mungkin siswa yang terlihat was-was itu adalah siswa yang hanya ingin populer tanpa bisa bermain basket. Aku sih tentu bisa dan kepopuleranku langsung meningkat ketika di sekolah rendah dahulu.

Lagi-lagi aku seperti berhalusinasi memandang Taufan di salah satu kerumunan, karena melihat seseorang mengenakan topi dengan model yang sama dengan Taufan, hanya saja memiliki warna hitam dengan aksen merah di lidah topinya . Topi dengan model dinosaurus sepertinya sedang populer, sudah berapa orang yang aku temui mengenakan topi itu. Dan setiap kali bertemu topi itu, entah kenapa aku selalu melihat bayangan wajah Taufan di sana. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mencoba fokus pada pelatih dan manager klub yang datang dan bersiap menguji kemampuan kami.

Aku dan si topi dinosaurus berpisah tempat ujian. Meski sebenarnya hanya sebelah-sebelahan, karena hanya membagi lapangan menjadi dua. Aku berada di sisi kiri lapangan, dan dia ada di sisi kanan lapangan. Ujian dibagi dua pun agar lebih cepat selesai. Sebentar lagi giliranku, Aku mengganti kacamataku dengan kacamata khusus olah raga. Aku rela mengurangi jatah jajanku demi meminta abang membelikan kacamata ini. Aku ingin saja memakai kontak lens, tapi abang melarangku dengan keras. Aku memandang si topi dinosaurus, yang sepertinya masih agak lama untuk melakukan uji kemampuan.

Uji kemampuanku telah selesai. Semua teknik terbaikku telah aku keluarkan, beberapa siswa di tempatku ujian bertepuk tangan melihat permainanku. Heh, aku sudah cukup populer sekarang. Aku lihat pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu bersiap untuk melakukan uji kemampuan. Aku duduk tepat di samping garis perbatasan untuk melihat kemampuannya. Ia terlihat mengeratkan sedikit topinya sebelum memulai aksi unjuk kemampuannya. Kemampuannya yang langsung membuatku iri.

~...~...~...~

“Ah, aku jadi wakil ketua kelas, bang.” Ucapku pada abangku ketika kami sedang makan malam. Abang menjatuhkan sepotong daging pada Lahap yang ada di bawah kaki abangku, memakan makanannya sendiri plus tambahan yang diberikan oleh abang.

“Kenapa tidak jadi ketua?”

“Kelas memilih pemuda lain sebagai ketua. Aku kalah voting dengannya beda satu poin saja. Huuh! Aku kesal, tapi apa boleh buat, mungkin peruntunganku akan datang tahun depan.” Jelasku. Abang terlihat mengangguk-angguk. Aku mengusap tengkukku, sedikit takut menceritakan halusinasiku.

“Kau tidak akan bisa jadi ketua sampai kapanpun, kalau jadi wakil ketua saja sudah membuatmu terlihat stress seperti itu.” Ucap Abangku seraya meletakan sendoknya di atas piring.

“A, aku stress karena seperti mengalami halusinasi, bang. Jadi....” akhirnya aku menceritakan halusinasiku pada abang. Tentu dengan tidak menyebut kalau dia ketua kelasku dan juga namanya. Abang tertawa kecil mendengarku.

“Kau sedang jatuh cinta itu, Fang. Siapa perempuan itu?” Nah, perempuan kan? Aku tak mungkin bilang pada abang jika sebenarnya yang kau maksud itu lelaki.

“A, aah! A, abang tidak perlu tahu sekarang. Aku juga belum tahu namanya, meski kami sekelas.” Ucapku berbohong. Abang tertawa lagi lalu berdiri dan membawa piring bekasnya.

“Selesaikan makanmu. Kau kan populer, dekati saja perempuan itu. Siapa tahu ia sebenarnya sudah tertarik padamu.”

Aku harap dia begitu, juga aku harap dia perempuan dan bukan lelaki.

~...~...~...~

“Topiku ini? Ini topi pesanan khusus. Cuma ada lima di dunia ini, Gopal!” aku mengangkat kepalaku ketika Taufan menjawab pertanyaan pemuda india yang sekelas dengan kami sewaktu ujian pula. Nama pemuda india itu ternyata Gopal. Mereka sedang duduk di meja mereka yang bersebelahan. Posisi duduk kami sama seperti ketika ujian, aku dibelakang Taufan, dan Gopal di samping kanan Taufan sedangkan bagian kiriku dan Taufan terdapat jendela.

“Wah, kau suka berganti-ganti, donk! Kaya pasti kau.” Ucap Gopal. Aku mengernyitkan keningku, mustahil rasanya kalau itu memang topi pesanan khusus, aku sudah bertemu dua orang yang mengenakan topi sama seperti Taufan bahkan di sekolah ini.

“Enggak, kok. Topi biru tua ini ciri khasku. Empat lainnya punya saudara-saudaraku. Ya, biar jadi ciri khas kami masing-masing. Kau kan tahu aku kembar lima.”

“Kembar Lima?” Ucapku terkejut. Taufan dan Gopal juga terkejut dengan ucapanku. Taufan terkekeh.

“Eh, Fang baru tahu?” kekeh Taufan. Gopal ikut terkekeh.

“Iya tentu! Kemarin kau tidak berkata seperti itu.”

“Tapi aku kan sudah bilang aku anak kedua dari lima bersaudara.”

“Hanya itu! Kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau kembar!” ucapku membela diri. Taufan terkekeh.

“Ya..., tapi seharusnya kau pasti sudah bertemu satu atau dua dari saudaraku. Di sekolah ini. Hahaha. Abang Halilintar di kelas 1-Dahlia. Gempa dan Ice di kelas 1-anggrek. Blaze kelas 3-Jasmine. Hahaha, senangnya yang dapet kelas akselerasi.” Jelas Taufan menyadarkanku kepolosanku. Itu bukan Halusinasi. Pemuda di loker tepat disampingku bernama Boboiboy Ice, dia pasti yang dimaksud Ice oleh Taufan. Dan bisa jadi pemuda di lapangan basket kemarin adalah salah satu dari Halilintar, Gempa, atau Blaze.

“Bicara soal Abang Hali, aku dengar Abang Hali juga daftar klub basket kemarin. Jadi seharusnya kau sudah bertemu dengan Abang Hali, Fang. Hehehe, makanya jalan jangan menunduk.” Aku menggembungkan pipiku, sedikit kesal diejek oleh pemuda yang juga menjadi ketua kelasku ini. Tapi, setidaknya aku sudah mendapat penjelasan mengenai ‘halusinasi’ yang aku sangkakan.

“Kalau begitu, yang kemarin ujian masuk hari ketiga di ruang 7 siapa, bukan kau kan?” Tanya Gopal. Itu ruangan tempatku dan Gopal ujian masuk, serta pemuda melayu kembaran Taufan yang mampu membuat jantungku berdebar.

“Hmmh? Gempa kalau tak salah. Abang diruang 1 eh, dia pun hari kedua. Yang ujian hari ketiga itu..., sepertinya Gempa dan Ice. Tapi Ice bilang dia di ruangan 3 sepertiku.”

“Kau ujian hari ke berapa memangnya?” tanya Gopal.

“Hari terakhir. Hahahaha! Syukur juga aku lulus meski nilai matematikaku sangat ngepas.”

Jadi, pemuda itu bernama Gempa.

“Lalu Blaze?”

“Blaze akselerasi entah kapan tiba-tiba saja dia bilang sudah ikut ujian akselerasi. Dia memang jenius pun, sayangnya dia kekanak-kanakan sekali. Oi, Fang, kenapa wajahmu mendadak cengo seperti itu?”

“Ah, Eh? Tak apa. Cuma masih tak percaya kalau kembar lima bisa ‘eksis’ di dunia ini.”

“Kejamnya mulut kau. Kalau tak percaya, buktikan saja.” Ucap Taufan. Aku terdiam sejenak melihat ambang pintu. Aku terkekeh kecil.

“Tak perlu, satu sudah muncul tuh.” Ucapku lalu menujuk ambang pintu. Taufan turun dari meja dan berlari menghampiri kembarannya itu. Awalnya aku pikir itu Halilintar, karena topi dinosaurusnya berwarna hitam dan lidah topinya mengarah ke depan. Namun, begitu Taufan mengatakan ‘Blaze’, aku langsung menyadari jika itu bukan Halilintar. Juga jika diperhatikan baik-baik, lidah topi Blaze lebih ke atas dan memperlihatkan poninya yang sedikit berantakan sedangkan Halilintar hanya menyisakan sedikit poninya. Taufan kembali sembari membawa kotak bekal berwarna merah menyala.

“Blaze itu, kalau ada makanan sisa saja, pasti diberikan padaku atau Ice. Kenyang katanya? Pembohong, pasti dia ketakutan menjadi gemuk makanya sampai berdiet seperti itu.”

“Anoreksia?” tanyaku. Taufan mengerutkan keningnya.

“Dia cuma takut badannya gemuk sehingga susah gerak, kok. Karena dulu Blaze liat Ice gemuk sekali sampai-sampai jalan aja lambat. Blaze kan termasuk anak yang aktif.”

“Iya, itu anoreksia. Gangguan nafsu makan yang salah satu tandanya adalah ketakutan akan kegemukan. Itu masih anoreksia ringan, bahaya kalau dia sudah mulai memuntahkan makanannya hingga tidak ada asupan nutrisi yang masuk. Lebih baik mulai sekarang kau harus memaksanya makan. Bilang padanya, kalau aktifitasnya banyak dirinya tidak akan gemuk.” Jelasku. Taufan menggaruk kepalanya sedikit bingung, oh, aku yakin dia pasti tidak mengerti.

“Kau tahu banyak, ya.” Ucap Gopal. Aku melipat tanganku.

“Dulu aku juga begitu. Tapi, abangku malah memarahiku dan langsung memberikan pelajaran tentang ‘diet’ yang sebenarnya. Diet itu bukannya berhenti makan, tapi mengubah pola makan. Heh, makanya wajahku sekarang ganteng.” Ucapku seraya membanggakan wajahku ini. Aku lihat Taufan dan Gopal menunjukkan tampang tidak senangnya dengan ucapanku.

“Kau ini, juga narsis sekali.”

~...~...~...~

“Aku wakil klub basket?” Tanyaku pada pelatihku. Sang pelatih mengangguk lalu menepuk pundak Halilintar.

“Dan dia yang akan jadi ketuanya.”

“Aku lagi? Aku sudah jadi ketua kelas, Coach. Kenapa tidak dia saja yang jadi ketua klub?” Protes Halilintar. Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Halilintar dan Taufan sama-sama ketua kelas rupanya.

“Kualitas bermainmu lebih bagus dari Fang. Juga, kau sepertinya memang mempunyai dasar kepemimpinan.” Ucap sang pelatih. Aku melipat tanganku, memang benar wajah Halilintar terlihat seperti wajah-wajah pemimpin. Begitu garang.

“Aku mohon, pelatih..., aku sudah cukup sibuk dengan kegiatan ketua kelas. Toh, dia hanya wakil ketua kelas.” Ucapan Halilintar membuatku mendelik. Memangnya wakil ketua kelas tidak sibuk apa? Ok, memang tidak sesibuk ketua kelas. Tapi, tetap saja aku bisa sibuk.

“Bagaimana Fang? Kau sendiri memilih untuk jadi wakil saja atau jadi ketuanya?” Aku memang ingin menjadi ketua basket, supaya populer. Tapi tetap saja aku punya urusan kesiswaan sama seperti Halilintar.

“Aku akan coba tanya ke ketua dan wali kelasku dahulu. Kalau aku bisa lepas dari jabatan wakil ketua kelas, aku akan jadi ketua klub basket.” Ujarku setelah berpikir panjang. Halilintar terlihat berwajah lebih menyeramkan ketimbang biasanya.

“Siapa ketua kelasmu?” Tanya Halilintar dengan nada gelap. Aku meneguk liurku. Baru kali ini aku takut pada orang selain abangku.

“Ta, Taufan.” Jawabku sedikit gugup. Halilintar tiba-tiba membanting bola dan langsung menggaet seragam basketku.

“Awas kalau kau sampai memaksanya hanya demi mengambil jabatan ketua klub. Membuatnya menangis, kau akan mati.” Aku mengangguk kecil. Ancaman Halilintar sepertinya tidak main-main. Ia melepaskan cengkaramannya pada seragamku lalu berbalik meninggalkanku dan pelatih yang juga terlihat ketakutan pada Halilintar.

~...~...~...~

“Abang Hali memang Brother Complex dan Overprotective. Hahaha, aku dan adik-adikku bahkan tidak pernah bisa berdekatan dengan perempuan kalau tidak ada persetujuan dari Abang Hali. Ya, berlaku juga untuk abang sih.” Jawab Taufan ketika aku menceritakan kejadian kemarin di lapangan basket. Taufan saat ini sedang duduk di kursinya sembari menghadapku. Gopal berdiri di sampingku.

“Jadi, bagaimana? Aku boleh lepas tanggung jawab wakil ketua?”

“Jangan ah! Aku gak pernah punya pengalaman jadi ketua kelas. Kau kan sudah pernah, makanya kau ada untuk membantuku! Lagipula, bohong kalau Abang Hali tidak bisa menghandle dua posisi ketua sekaligus. Dulu semasa di sekolah rendah, Abang Hali kan Ketua kelas, ketua persatuan pelajar, serta pengawas sekolah. Masa Abang tidak setuju jadi ketua kelas dan ketua klub sekaligus.”

“Wuih, abang kau itu serba bisa, ya.”

“Mengurus keempat kembarannya yang berlain-lain sifat saja bisa, masa tidak bisa mengurus masalah sekolah. Meski entah kenapa aku tetap merasa Gempa lebih cocok jadi anak pertama ketimbang Abang Hali.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak pernah melihat Gempa lagi sejak ujian masuk dulu. Aku sudah bertemu dengan Ice dan Halilintar di kantin. Blaze ternyata ikut klub bola sepertiku.” Ucap Gopal. Benar, aku memang belum pernah melihatnya lagi sejak di masuk sekolah. Apa dia sakit?

“Sejak pindah ke rumah atok, Gempa memang jadi sedikit lebih pasif. Dulu dia wakil ketua persatuan pelajar. Sekarang, menjabat sebagai ketua kelas saja tidak mau. Ikut kegiatan klub apa lagi. Memang sih, pulang sekolah selalu membantu atok di kedai, tapi tetap saja Gempa jadi terlihat pasif sekali. Hmmh....”

“Kira-kira apa yang membuat Gempa jadi pasif? Siapa tahu kalian bisa menyelesaikan perkaranya. Kami pun juga bisa bantu.” Saranku. Taufan menggembungkan pipinya.

“Mungkin juga Gempa masih bersalah atas kecelakaan yang hampir membutakan mata Blaze.”

“Eh?”


	3. Chapter 3

Aku memandang Gempa yang sedang duduk sendirian di pojok kantin, seperti waktu ujian masuk. Bedanya, kali ini bukan dia yang menghampiriku, melainkan aku yang menghampirinya. Aku mencoba melihat sekelilingku, memastikan tidak ada kembaran Gempa yang lain. Aku langsung duduk di depannya seraya tersenyum. Sebaiknya aku berpura-pura menyangkanya sebagai Taufan.

“Sendirian saja, Fan. Biasanya juga bareng Gopal.” Ucapku. Kebingungan sekejap muncul di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum.

“Maaf, aku adik kembarnya.” Ucap Gempa. Aku mencoba berpura-pura terkejut dan salah tingkah.

“Ma, maaf sudah mengganggu.” Ucapku lalu berpura-pura berdiri. Berharap ia akan menahan kepergianku. Gempa hanya tersenyum, tidak menghalangi niatku. Aku putuskan untuk pergi dan membeli camilan sebelum kembali menghampirinya. Mungkin, aku perlu memberikannya juga.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja menepuk dan menggenggam bahuku. Dehaman berat membuatku sedikit bergidik. Suara Taufan yang aku ingat belum begitu berat. Aku berbalik dan memandang Halilintar yang memandangku tajam. Aku meneguk liurku ketika Halilintar mengeratkan genggamannya dibahuku. Aku mencoba membentuk pertahanan. “A, aku cuma salah mengenali Taufan, kok!”

“Seandainya kau tak salah pun, aku akan tetap melakukan ini. Berani sekali kau mendekati adik-adikku.”

“He, Hei. Berteman saja boleh, kan? Kau protektif sekali!”

“Memangnya aku tidak boleh protektif? Lengah sedikit, kejadian Blaze nyaris buta bisa terulang. Aku takkan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi pada Blaze atau pada adik-adikku yang lain.”

“Aku takkan melukainya, kok! Sungguhan!”

“Teman Gempa waktu itu pun juga berkata demikian. Tapi, apa yang dilakukannya? Nyaris membunuh Gempa dan nyaris membutakan mata Blaze. Aku takkan percaya semudah itu padamu. Awas kalau Taufan mengadu tentangmu.” Halilintar mendorong sedikit bahuku lalu pergi menjauh. Halilintar duduk di samping Gempa yang masih belajar. Aku menghela nafasku, membatalkan niatku untuk kembali bercengkrama dengan Gempa. Bahkan membatalkan niatku untuk sekedar berteman dengannya.

Setidaknya hingga Halilintar bisa percaya dan menghilangkan kecurigaannya padaku.

~...~...~...~

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Halilintar memutuskan untuk mengambil posisi ketua klub. Ia memang sempat mengeluh ketika Taufan datang sembari menarikku dan mengatakan kalau aku harus tetap jadi wakilnya di kelas. Meski memang aku sudah menduga mereka akan adu mulut, tapi adu mulut mereka tak selama yang aku pikirkan. Halilintar pun memutuskan untuk mencoba lepas tanggung jawab sebagai ketua kelas.

“Abang kenapa gak mau menjabat dua organisasi sekaligus lagi?” tanya Taufan.

“Jika dengan menjadi ketua, aku kembali membahayakan Gempa dan Blaze atau kau dan Ice, lebih baik aku menjadi siswa biasa saja.”

“Kejadian Gempa dan Blaze waktu itu bukan salah Abang, kan?”

“Aku tetap bertanggung jawab, Fan.”

“Abang tidak perlu memanggul beban seorang diri. Aku kan juga seorang kakak. Abang boleh kok minta bantuanku.”

“Sudahlah. Kau bantu aku dengan belajar yang rajin saja. Kau ini ketua kelas tapi nilai matematikmu masih jatuh.”

“Uh. Kenapa menyinggung nilaiku sih! Aku kan....”

Aku memandang kedua kembar itu dengan perasaan sedikit cemburu. Kadang, aku ingin sekali bisa bicara akrab seperti ini dengan abangku. Abang terlalu sibuk mencari nafkah untuk kehidupan kami. Aku memang tidak menyalahkan abang untuk itu, aku pun seandainya sudah cukup umur pasti akan membantu abang dengan mencari kerja sambilan. Aku duduk di bench seraya memandang lapangan basket. Halilintar dan Taufan masih saja berdiri dan beradu pendapat di samping bench. Apa aku pernah bertengkar dengan abang? Kalau pernah pun, aku rasa itu sudah lama sekali. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan hembusan angin yang ikut membawa perdebatan kedua kembar itu. Meski begitu, suara perdebatan mereka tidak menggangguku sama sekali.

“Maaf, ya. Kedua kakakku kalau sudah berdebat memang begitu.” Aku membuka mataku dan memandang sisi kananku yang seharusnya kosong. Gempa tersenyum kepadaku seraya mengulurkan tangannya. “Namaku Gempa. Meski aku yakin kedua kakakku sudah memperkenalkanku.”

“Namaku Fang. Senang berkenalan denganmu.” Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan kami ketika ada dua aura tak mengenakkan dari belakang punggungku. Gempa tersenyum canggung seraya menggaruk pipinya.

“Tak apa, Abang. Kami cuma genggam tangan perkenalan saja.” Ucap Gempa sedikit membelaku. Taufan menghampiri Gempa dan merangkulnya, sementara Halilintar menarik bahuku berdiri. Pandangan mengintimidasinya membuatku kembali takut. Uh, rasanya aku perlu mengakui kalau pandangan mengintimidasi Halilintar lebih mengerikan ketimbang pandangan mengintimidasi Abang Kaizo!

“Sudahlah, Abang Halilintar. Aku memang trauma dengan ‘dia’. Tapi, Fang bukan ‘dia’. Lagipun, abang-abang sudah berteman dengan Fang.” Ucap Gempa. Halilintar menjauhkan pandangannya dariku. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega ketika Halilintar duduk di samping Gempa dan mengusap punggungnya. “Jadi, aku boleh berteman dengannya?”

“Sigh..., baiklah Gempa. Toh, aku jadi lebih mudah mengawasinya.” Ucap Halilintar seraya memandangku lagi dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Meski begitu hatiku bersorak. Sepertinya aku tak perlu menyiapkan rencana untuk membuat Halilintar percaya dan menghilangkan kekhawatirannya. Aku sudah resmi berteman dengan Gempa, meskipun rasa ketidak percayaan dan kekhawatiran Halilintar masih ada.

~...~...~...~

Aku mengeluarkan bon belanja usang yang ada di buku tabunganku. Bon belanja yang menjadi saksi pertemuanku dengan sosok yang membuatku menyadari penyimpangan orientasi seksualku itu. Aku memang sudah berteman dengan Gempa yang membuatku tertarik pada pandangan pertama. Namun, sosok itu masih membekas diingatan dan masih mampu menghangatkan hatiku. Aku mendekap bon belanja itu, sembari mengingat pertemuan pertama kami. Aku masih ingat suara tawa kecilnya. Senyumnya, rambut hitam dengan highlight putih di bagian poninya.

“Aku pulang! Fang! Kemari sebentar!” teriakan abangku membuatku kembali kekenyataan. Aku segera menyimpan kembali bon belanja itu lalu segera menghampiri abangku. Abangku tersenyum bersama seorang pria tua, mungkin seumur Tok Aba, yang juga tersenyum kepadaku. Aku berbalik dan segera menyiapkan minuman untuk abang dan tamu kami. “Bawakan minum untukmu juga Fang.”

“Baik, Bang.” Ucapku lalu segera menyiapkan minum untuk tamu itu. Teh hangat sepertinya cukup. Aku kembali seraya membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh hangat serta gula di dalam sebuah wadah. Pria itu tersenyum dan mendorong wadah gula. Seperti yang sudah aku duga, untung aku tidak memasukkan gula sama sekali ke dalamnya.

“Langsung saja, ya. Saya pun tak bisa berlama-lama.” Ucap sang pria. Aku memandang Abang Kaizo yang mengangguk, memberi kesempatan pria itu untuk berbicara dan menjelaskan maksud kedatangan kami. “Pertama, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah bekerja ditempat saya selama ini.”

Uh, Oh. Apa jangan-jangan Abang akan dipecat dari kerja sambilannya? Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada pakaian dipahaku. Ekspresi abang memang tidak berubah, tapi tangannya sama-sama terkepal sepertiku. Pria itu tersenyum, seolah tahu ketegangan kami. Ia menyeruput tehnya, mencoba menghilangkan ketegangan yang terjadi.

“Kedua, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman satu-satunya anakku. Dan karena yang kedua inilah. Aku terpaksa memberhentikanmu dari pekerjaanmu yang sekarang.” Ucap pria itu. Abang terlihat menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

“Tak apa, bos. Aku bisa mencari kerja di tempat lain.” Ucap Abangku. Aku mendadak lesu. Pria itu tiba-tiba berdecak dan menggeleng.

“Aku hanya bilang aku memberhentikanmu dari pekerjaanmu yang sekarang. Bukan berarti kau berhenti bekerja di tempatku. Aku hanya ingin mengalihkan pekerjaanmu.” Ucap pria itu. Aku dan Abang terlihat bingung. Pria itu tersenyum. “Aku ingin kau jadi pelayan pribadi anakku. Kau tahu anakku itu sangat penakut dan sepertinya ia tidak nyaman dengan pelayan pribadinya saat ini. Tapi, anakku terlihat nyaman bicara denganmu. Dia bahkan setuju jika kau mau menjadi pelayan pribadinya.”

“Tapi..., saya seperti akan menghapus pekerjaan sang pelayan sekarang.”

“Tak apa, sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku sudah tanya pendapatnya. Dan dia bilang dia mau bertukar pekerjaan denganmu. Dia pun sebenarnya hampir saja mengirim surat pengunduran diri padaku. Tapi, semua ini tergantung keputusanmu.” Aku memandang Abangku, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu cerah ketika mendengar ucapan pria yang merupakan atasan abangku.

“Saya terima tawaran anda.” Wajah pria itu juga ikut cerah.

“Kalau begitu, saya beri waktu anda dan adik anda untuk berkemas selama dua hari.”

“Eh? Berkemas?” Tanya aku dan abangku bersamaan. Pria itu tersenyum mengangguk.

“Pelayan pribadi tinggal bersama tuannya, kan? Tak apa, rumah saya masih di Pulau Rintis, kok. Anda tidak perlu sampai pindah universiti dan sekolah. Apalagi adik anda sepertinya baru saja masuk sekolah.” Ucapan pria itu melegakan kami. Pria itu benar, tak mungkin aku pindah sekolah padahal aku baru saja masuk. Abang juga sudah memasuki tahun-tahun terakhir kuliah, akan sangat disayangkan jika abang berhenti mengenyam pendidikan.

~...~...~...~

“Kau pindah rumah, Fang?” tanya Taufan yang menemaniku mengurus data tentang alamat baruku di kantor administrasi sekolah. Aku menghela nafas.

“Iya, abangku kini jadi pekerja tetap sebagai pelayan pribadi anak bosnya. Aneh juga sih tinggal di rumah mewah seperti itu.”

“Lho, kau tidak senang pindah ke rumah mewah?”

“Itu kan bukan rumah asliku. Kami ini seperti numpang tinggal di rumah mewah itu. Memang, aku diperbolehkan oleh tuan muda untuk menggunakan seluruh peralatan di sana, tapi tetap saja ada rasa segan jika aku tidak meminta izin pada tuan muda. Beda dengan rumah sendiri yang bebas mau menggunakan peralatan apapun” ujarku. Taufan menopang dagu dan mengangguk-angguk. Sepertinya ia cukup menyetujui ucapanku. Taufan memandang alamat baru yang aku tuliskan.

“Lho, ini kan rumah mewah yang ada di dekat rumah atok aku. Jadi yang pindahan kemarin itu, kau?”

“Eh, dekat rumah kau?”

“Iya. Kemarin Gempa lihat truk pindahan berhenti di depan rumah mewah itu. Sepertinya akan ada pelayan baru yang tinggal di sana. Aku tak menyangka itu abang kau dan kau.”

“Gempa lihat?”

“Iya. Sewaktu dia pulang sekolah bareng Ice. Ice tipe yang tidak peduli sekitar, jadi mungkin wajar jika dia tak lihat. Pantas kemarin kau tak masuk. Aku bingung sama sekali ketika dipanggil rapat bersama para pengurus persatuan pelajar. Untung, ada Abang Hali.”

Aku mengambil kartu pelajarku yang sudah diubah datanya. Kartu pelajar kami sudah menggunakan teknologi sehingga semua data sekolah kami bisa dilacak hanya dengan memindai barcode yang ada di bawah foto dan nama kami. Jadwal pelajaran, kelas, alamat rumah semua bisa dilacak hanya dengan memindai. Kartu pelajar kami pun menjadi alat pemindai otomatis yang selalu membaca kehadiran kami di sekolah. Rencananya, loker kami pun akan menggunakan pemindai yang sama agar hanya bisa dibuka oleh pemilik loker saja. Namun, entah kapan bisa terealisasikan.

“Setelah ini pun ada rapat lagi dengan pengurus persatuan pelajar. Temani aku, Fang. Abang Hali hari ini resmi lepas jabatan dari ketua kelas.”

“Iya, deh. Iya, jangan tarik lengan bajuku. Aku masih tak ingin dibunuh oleh kakakmu....”

~...~...~...~

Aku melipat tanganku seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari permintaan Taufan yang memintaku untuk memperbolehkannya mengeksplorasi rumah majikanku. Aku bukannya tidak mau, tetapi bagaimana pun itu rumah majikanku. Aku hanya pelayan yang numpang tinggal di sana, bagaimana bisa aku menerima tamu pribadiku? Memang tuan besar tidak begitu mengikat kami dengan peraturan seperti tidak boleh menerima tamu, tapi tetap saja aku merasa segan jika harus membawa kelima kembar ini ke rumah majikanku. Ya, kelima-limanya.

Meski hanya Taufan yang terus merajuk, tatapan intens dari kembaran lainnya pun ikut mengintimidasiku. Memang, pandangan yang mengintimidasi aku rasakan paling besar dari si bungsu dari kembar lima ini. Halilintar yang aku pikir bakal paling mengintimidasiku ternyata tidak seseram pandangan si bungsu, Ice. Aku juga merasakan pandangan mengintimidasi dari Blaze, meski Blaze sepertinya sama seperti Halilintar. Hanya Gempa saja yang tidak memandangiku dengan pandangan seperti itu.

“Baiklah! Tapi, aku harus minta izin tuanku dulu! Kalian tunggulah di luar!” Bentakku pada akhirnya. Taufan melompat girang. Ice sempat terlihat marah ketika aku menyemburkan amarahku pada Taufan, tapi begitu melihat Taufan melompat girang ia kembali normal. Ini perasaanku daripada protective, Ice lebih ke posesif dengan Taufan? Entahlah.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menjadi ruangan tempat tinggalku, abang, dan Lahap. Meletakan tasku seraya menimbang ucapan yang harus aku ucapkan untuk meminta izin pada tuanku. Tuan besar sepertinya tidak ada di rumah, jadi aku harus menghadapi tuan muda terlebih dahulu. Aku baru akan keluar ketika melihat seorang pemuda seumur abangku yang duduk berjongkok, mengelus Lahap yang yang terlihat nyaris tertidur.

“Tu, tuan muda....” aku menghampirinya perlahan, berusaha tidak membuatnya terkejut. Meski begitu, pemuda itu tetap terkejut dan melompat naik ke atas meja seraya menghunuskan buku yang ada di meja itu padaku. Tangannya gemetar. “ I, ini aku tuan. Adik Kaizo.”

“Uuu?” Tuanku masih ketakutan. Aku menghela nafas, menunggu hingga tuan mudaku itu sedikit tenang. Perlahan ia turun dari meja dan mendekatiku. Ia mengamatiku sejenak, senyum merekah di wajahnya. “Adik Kaizo.”

“Ano..., bolehkah aku membawa temanku masuk ke rumah?” Tanyaku dengan perkataan yang lambat. Tuanku memiringkan kepalanya.

“Teman?” tuanku langsung bersembunyi di balik punggungku. “Mana? Uuuh..., tidak kasat mata? Uuuu....”

“Me, mereka masih ada di depan rumah anda tuan. Saya tidak berani membawa mereka masuk sebelum mendapat izin anda. Apalagi abang belum pulang.” Ucapku lagi. Ketakutan tuanku sepertinya mulai mereda. Ia mengangguk kecil.

“Teman adik Kaizo.” Ucapannya juga tepukan ringan dibahuku membuatku sedikit lega. Pemuda itu kembali mendekati Lahap yang sedari tadi berposisi siaga. Lahap memang sudah ditugaskan abangku untuk mengawasi tuan muda selama ia dan atau aku tidak bisa menjaganya.

“Terima kasih, tuan.” Ucapku lalu berjalan kembali ke halaman depan. Aku lihat Blaze dan Taufan sudah berjongkok karena bosan menunggu. Aku menghela nafasku dan menggunakan kode tangan untuk masuk. “Tolong jangan begitu berisik!”

“Mana tuanmu, Fang?” Tanya Halilintar. Aku menghela nafas, memperingatkan mereka sekali lagi agar tidak berisik. Aku kembali memanggil tuan mudaku yang sedang bermain dengan Lahap. Kejadian tadi kembali terulang, tuan muda naik ke atas meja, menghunuskan kotak pensil yang ada di atas meja. Aku mendekatinya dan mengusap tangannya yang gemetar.

“Mataku rusak.” Keluh tuanku seraya mengucek matanya.

“Mata anda normal, tuanku.” Ucapku sebelum kembar lima akan protes. Tuanku memandangku bingung, matanya berkaca-kaca karena ketakutan. “Mereka memang kembar lima.”

“Kembar? Lima? Satu..., dua....” Aku tertawa kecil melihat kebingungan kembar lima. Selesai menghitung, tuanku turun dengan perlahan dan langsung memeluk boneka kucing yang tadi digunakannya untuk bermain dengan Lahap. Tuanku berjongkok, mengamati mereka satu persatu. “Hebat. Kembar lima, hebat Fang. Kembar lima....”

“Iya tuanku.” Ucapku melihat antusiasme tuanku itu. Aku lihat Halilintar sempat ingin mengajukan pertanyaan. Seandainya pintu kamar kami tidak terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok abangku yang terlihat begitu marah. Nafasnya terengah, terlihat kalau ia langsung berlari begitu sampai di gerbang rumah.

“KAIZO!!” Tuanku langsung melompat dan menerjang abangku ke dalam pelukannya. Kulihat abang menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengusap punggung Tuanku. Sesaat sebelum melihat kembar lima dan aku. Ekspresinya mendadak berubah.

“A, aku akan jelaskan, bang.” Ucapku seraya menarik kembar lima dan tuanku keluar kamar, Lahap terlihat mengekor di belakang tuanku. Abang langsung menarikku ke dalam kamar, menimbulkan tanda tanya dibenak kembar lima dan tentu tuanku. Ah, aku pasti dimarahi.

~...~...~...~

Setelah cukup puas menceramahiku, abang segera berganti baju dan keluar dengan pakaian ala pelayan. Aku pun ikut berganti pakaian. Kami keluar secepat kami bisa, begitu sadar jika tuan kami yang sangat takut pada situasi sosial, kami tinggalkan sendirian dengan kembar lima. Abang terlihat menghela nafas lega ketika kami melihat Blaze, terlihat sedang memberi tahu tuan muda soal titik paling menyenangkan untuk bermain bersama hewan peliharaan, dalam kasus ini Lahap. Lahap terlihat begitu nyaman di peluk Blaze. Blaze mengulurkan Lahap pada tuan muda. Meski ragu, tuan muda akhirnya menyambut Lahap dan mencoba apa yang tadi ditunjukkan Blaze.

“Tuanmu ini lucu sekali, Fang. Hahaha!” Tawa Blaze padaku. Abangku menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Blaze.

“Uh..., ini kembar lima yang aku maksudkan waktu itu, kak. Yang ini Blaze, si anak keempat.” Jelasku.

“Aku Halilintar, sang tertua. Ini Taufan, Gempa, dan Ice.” Ucap Halilintar seraya berdiri dan langsung memperkenalkan diri dan ketiga adiknya yang lain yang belum aku perkenalkan.

“Hebat Kaizo! Kembar lima.” Ucap tuanku. Abangku tersenyum dan mendekati tuanku serta Lahap dipelukannya.

“Benar, Tuan. Tuan sudah makan?”

“Makan?” Abangku segera membawa tuanku ke ruang makan. Abang memandangku sesaat dan aku hanya mengangguk. Aku merebahkan diri di sofa seraya menaikan poniku.

“Maaf, sepertinya kedatangan kami membawa masalah.” Aku memandang Gempa yang menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Kulihat keempat lainnya juga sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. Aku tersenyum kecil, ekspresi bersalah kelima kembar itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

“Tak apa. Tuanku sepertinya juga tidak keberatan."


End file.
